The Planets
Mercury Mercury has one city on the dark side of it. No one knows the name, but it is the first city to have a hydrosphere cranked up far beyond normal earth margins. It is essentially the first terraformed city. No one can get there but the Gods. We would call it Olympia since it is the home of the Gods (like Mt. Olympus). The only way to get there is through an Animus and use the proper Genetic Encoding. Venus Primary purpose: Black market hub. Primary home of Aphrodite. Cities built like Las Vegas (illusions of something built without having to pay the price). Means of controlled by Aphrodite are not overt; preference towards mind control, coercion, seduction, both from technological and natural means. Those trained by her are very dangerous. Venus is a matriarchal society. Her most valuable assets are the female monks (nuns) called The Order of Teran (name needs to be changed) that have a flag that has the blood of the gods on it which would enable anyone to understand why the gods can do what they can do (via study of the genetics). You either work for Venus or go there to work for her. Mars Primary purpose: military training facility for vast majority of ground forces in the empire (No officer training). Also serves as Ares primary home which houses his palace (which looks like the Hagia Sophia). Martians are rugged, resourceful, individualistic people. Paradoxically they work together very well since they afford a natural respect towards each other (Martians). This applies to both women and men. Martians tend to value physical discipline/rigorous exercise. Tend to be distrustful of non-Martians. Jupiter Massive gravitational pull is metaphor for center of the empire; it is the political seat of the empire. Separates the inner and outer empire. Numerous orbital cities, and underneath the gas of the planet there are the Zilligen spheres (electricity producing balls) that operates at a certain frequency. Every ship in the empire is registered to a zilligen frequency which can forcibly draw a ship to it. The ends of the spheres’ range mark the edges of the empire; breaking free means becoming a Nomad. Most people can’t escape because they don’t know the zilligen spheres exist and that they can pull ships, and even if they do it is not something they know how to remove. Zeus has a palace that overlooks the top of Jupiter but no one knows how to get there due to the gravitational wells that surround it. Jupiter Academy trains officers. Athena’s personal palace is on Europa and looks like a paradise. Jupiter is like New York. People who live on Jupiter are usually the richest and own most of everything. Jupiter is a trade hub. Jupiter is mostly just a mix of other planets. Saturn Saturn is like Dirty Jobs. Old ships, trash, clothes nobody wants, shitty weapons. It’s all taken to Saturn to be melted down and refined. Saturn has massive trash compactors and refineries. They are the ants of the Empire. They recycle and provide resources for everyone else. Living there means you are very hardy but very poor. Uranus It’s a tourist trap. Like a huge version of Orlando. Unnecessary cities that do nothing, big hydroponic gardens, fake beaches, fake palaces, to the point where Uranus is only sustained by tourism. Serves no functional purpose. People who think they’re well to do (but aren’t) like making funny puns with Uranus; “You’ll see my ass in Uranus!” Neptune Neptune is the shipyard planet run by Poseidon’s senators. Poseidon himself just likes to build ships. Neptunians are generally assholes because they’re worldly/cosmopolitan. Very clean, large vocabulary, eat the best hydroponic food, etc. It is the cultural center of the empire. It is a very artistic, backed by science and math; their architecture and ship design in particular reflect this. They are not concerned with practicality; they have a beautiful vision and then will solve any problems to make it happen. Neptunians believe in their own brilliance. Generally has a high quality of life and low crime. Pluto No one knows where Hades himself is (not even Zeus knows!), and that is because Hades is paranoid; no one has seen his face. They only know he wears a black robe made purely of nanites. Some say he is dead, others say the machines took him over and now the machines are faking his existence, others say he ascended to another plane of existence. Hades rules Pluto and Chiron with an iron fist. Pluto and Chiron are connected together by the “Stairway to Tartarus” which has a big sphere in the center. The sphere houses the dimension called ‘Tartarus’. Pluto supposedly created by using a 1k Megaton nuclear weapon. Hades has something called a ‘Fate Machine’, which in reality is a massive quantum computer with enough computing power to process reality in its entirety. The machine sucks matter into itself and analyzes it. The problem with it is it needs specificity; in substance AND semantics. Hades has let numerous people ask questions badly (bad semantics). Anyone who works for Athena’s or Zeus’ elite guard is rewarded a chance to ask the Fate Machine a single question called a ‘wish’. Pluto has Stardust Emitters, a typical term for the machinery that powers energy weapons or energy-based tech (it’s the basis for the tech) on a personal level. Most people say it has the dust of a star in it (the stuff stars are made of). Pluto also has another device called a Genetic Decoder. The Genetic Decoder can examine anyone’s genetics and determine potential. Only the extremely wealthy or the Gods have them. Hades developed these techs on Pluto, which is like a research facility. Plutonians don’t have a general personality that applies because the number of Plutonians are small; you are either a machine or in Tartarus if you're on Pluto. Category:Universe Lore